The HollowHeart
by NailPolishPoison
Summary: Okumura Rin was entered into a boarding school at the young age of 5, but the boarding school was a lie and he was mercilessly stolen from the clutches of his father. Now, 10 years later, he has been found a cold and merciless killer; an assasin. Can he be the exorcist they need to save the world? Or will he destroy it before Satan can?
1. The boy with the HollowHeart

Thanks for reading my story :) . I welcome reviews and i'm totally okay with constructive critisism so moan at me all you like.

Title: The HollowHeart

Pairings: I haven't really thought of any - maybe i'll take suggestions later on

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own Ao no Exorcist (although I wish I did), I only own this story

Note: I rated this fic T because of language and violence. I was thinking of putting it up to M but then I thought that that was overkill - so... yee be warned ( that was pirate talk btw )

_Italics _= thoughts

Summary: Okumura Rin attended a boarding school from the early age of 5, but the boarding school was a lie. Stolen from the clutches of his brother and father he was subjected to years of intense training, and now, 10 years later, they have found him once again. But he a cold-hearted assasin who knows little of love and freindship... can he be the exorcist they need to save the world...? Or will he destroy the world before Satan can...?

Now on with the story...

* * *

Hi. My name is Okumura Rin, and this is my story. When I was just 5 my dad sent me to an all boys boarding school thinking that it would help to improve my behaviour. He was wrong, he was tricked, and that was the last time I ever saw my dad, my brother and my friends back at the monastry. The boarding school was a lie.

In 1981, the Japanese governmnet colaborated with the mafia to set up a secret training camp. Children from all over the counrty were unknowingly signed up to this camp by their parents, as the government had set up the illusion that this training camp was a prestigious all boys school, it's true nature was kept a secret. The truth of this camp was dark.

Any person enrolled into this camp underwent spartan training. They were taught the ins and outs of an assasin, and the few that graduated this school were garunteed to be some of the most dangerous men in the history of the Earth. And the many that didn't graduate... them and their families were exterminated, annihalated, it was made as if they had never existed - they were 'erased' from history itself.

You see, that's the darkness created when the mafia and the government come together; a deep dark pit of despair (metaphorical of course), with one purpose:

to create an indestructable army consisting of superhuman skills.

* * *

I awoke automatically at 5am. It was a reflex - if I didn't I would be punished, most likely severley beaten in some horific way. The sound of snoring filled my unnaturally sharp ears; the result of years of training. I was lying on a cold concrete floor, hundreds of other boys surrounding me. The room we slept in was small and entirely made of concrete. There were no windows, only a tall arch, with no door, that served as an entrance for hundreds of boys each night.

There was no furniture and no heating, most of the boys kept themselves warm by being near another person, the room was so crampt that everyone was pratically lying on each other anyway. Sometimes everyone would wake up and discover that someone had died in the night from the severe cold; it was usually one of the younger and more inexperienced boys.

Anyway, I woke up as usual and breathed a deep sigh. It was sort of like a ritual for me; the dusty air may be painful to some but I was used to it, the pain kept me sane.

I rose to my feet in one smooth movement and made my way over to the arch. Using the skills that I was taught, I made myself weightless as I passed over the other, still-sleeping, assasins in training. It wasn't out of my concern for them, I just hated crowds and didn't want everyone else to wake up - it was why I woke up slightly earlier than everyone else, even if it was only by 5 or 10 minutes.

As I stood in the arch I pondered. The last person to run away from this place was a 17 year old boy named arrow. That wasn't his birth name of course, birth names become insignificant and forgotten in this place, I don't even know my full name all I know is 'Rin', most people just call me 'Demon'.

Arrow had gotten his name as he was particularly skilled with the bow and arrow. He had a below average intelligence and thought that he could get away, I'm no bright spark but even i'm not that stupid.

The last I saw of him he was hanging in the courtyard, skin bloodied and beaten, face contorted in agony. It must have been the warden's doing. Those are the people that keep order in this place, they are creul people who show no mercy to even the younger boys.

I heard footsteps aproaching, most likely a warden. I judged that they were exactly 6 metres and 23 centimetres away, with each step the unknown entity was becoming nearer and nearer, 63.5cm a second I calculated.

"Oi, you"

It was almost casual the way the man in the dark blue officers suit addressed me.

I turned to the source of the noise with cold expressionless eyes.

SMACK!

I knew it was coming by the way the warden's muscles tensed.

"Look at me"

I obliged without protest, still showing no emotion.

The man looked me up and down in silence, with stern eyes. I didn't recognise him, he must have been new. We don't get told about these things, we are too insignificant.

"You must be Demon, I've heard about you. 'was told you're an early riser, that you like to keep away from the crowd".

I didn't answer him - there was no point anyway. Why make the conversation two-sided? I wouldn't achieve anything of benefit from doing that.

"An' you know what else I 'eard?" By this point his voice had turned slightly wild.

"..."

The man lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning into me

"I 'eard you're a real monster"

A sneer spread across his face twisting his features. He looked... evil. Plain evil. And that's saying something in this place. At that moment, while he was cackling away, I could've sworn I saw horns sprouting from his head, and a twisting tail behind him. Black spheres surrounded him. W_ere they spheres? No. They were weird bugs._

I didn't react. My face stayed as stone cold and unmoving as ever. What would be achieved if I reacted anyway? Nothing. So I stayed my cold and emotionless self.

After a few seconds the hellish laughter died down.

"Hmmm? No reaction prince? Oh well... my name is Astaroph, and you, my young master, are going to Gehenna!"

"..."

"No reaction still? Well then... YOUR GOING HOME YOU STUPID FUCK!"

"..."

I may not have said anything but inside I was in turmoil to say the least. I didn't believe this creep one bit, so I did the only rational thing...

"AUGGG!"

I kicked him

And trust me - my kicks HURT.

SMACK!

I was released from my shock by a sharp smack around the head, judging by the pain I was hit by a metal baton

SMACK!

Yep - it was definantely metal.

I could hear more footsteps, I could tell that there were exactly 6 wardens running towards me even though I was facing the other way. They must have seen me kick horn-head.

What happened next was pure reflex from years of training

_backflip, spin 90 degrees, blade in left pocket, pull out blade and slice jugular of nearest neck. Next target is 6 foot 7 inches tall, they're 3 metres away..._

It ended in a matter of seconds. Before I knew it, I had taken out 6 people... 6 men... 6 **WARDENS**!

Shit... I was in trouble.

Once again I heard a cackle. I recognised it instantly.

Slowly I turned to face the white-haired-horn-freak who I had previously kicked.

"KUAHAHAHAHAHA! That was thoroughly entertaining my prince... NOW COME HERE!"

I involuntarily felt a shiver run down my spine, he was just so... menacing

_Oh well. I might as well finish the job._

In a split second he was on the floor, a clean cut across his throat, face contorted in confusion while blood gushed away from him in a steady fountain.

"Ok... NOW I'M MAD! I'M GONNA - "

CLAP - CLAP - CLAP - CLAP

That slow, almost sarcastic clapping was the only sound I could hear. Horn-head's eyes widened as he stared at the source of the sound, which was coming up behind me.

I blinked and horn-freak was gone.

Turning, I was met by the unusual sight of a tall clown dressed in strange colours. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't name any of them, the only colours I knew were black, grey, white and beautiful red. He was accompanied either side, on his left was a boy 3 inches taller than me with two moles under his left eye. On the other side was an old man in his 50s, with white hair and glasses. As I said earlier, I'm not very smart so I've spent all my time training in combat - I'm not very good at deductions. Never-the-less I tried.

I turned and addressed the clown,

"A clown. Worked in the circus from an early age. Wants to be the ringmaster".

_Three shocked expressions... was I correct?_

I faced the boy,

"A teen, 17 years of age. Recently faced a tragedy - most likely a dog has died... or a cat."

I turned to the old man,

"50,60... maybe 70 years of age. Recently retired and has 7 grandkids. Lives with daughter in law but will soon be moving to a retirement home... your name is Portugese."

"..."

"..."

"PUAHAHAHAHAHA"

_Oh shit. I think I got it wrong._

The clown's laughter went on for another few minutes. The other two still looked shocked and utterly speechless.

It was torture to listen to. I hadn't heard innocent laughter for years... but I didn't like it AT ALL. In fact, I HATED it. It BURNT my ears.

_shut up. shut up. shut up. Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up. SHUT UP. SHUT UP._

I tried to keep calm but... I just hated that sound so much. I clenched my fist tighter around the knife I had pulled during my attack on the wardens earlier. It was slick with blood and the familiar coppery smell brought a humorless malicious smile to my lips.

Fortunately for them, the odd trio noticed the change within me and all traces of laughter seized simultaneously.

My eyes kept focusing on their weak points; _neck, wrists, face. _While my mind ran through different methods of killing them; _headlock, hidden wristblade inserted into neck, kick the knees, snap the neck as they fall, punch them in the face, push nose into brain..._

My smiled widened further than should of been humanly possible and I developed a dark look in my eyes.

"Okumura Rin". It was the clown who spoke. He sounded amused.

I snapped out of my trance, face tuning to normal

"..." I looked at him, the only sign that I was paying attention.

"Relax. There will be no wardens coming anytime soon."

_wait... were they not wardens? Now that I think about it they're not wearing uniform_

"We have gained special permission to be here"

"..."

_He looks annoyed that I'm not reacting... good_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ahem... we are from the Vatican..."

"..."

He pointed to the moley boy,

"your brother"

he then pointed to the old man

"your father"

_What a lot of weirdos sprouting bullshit today... oh well..._

SLAM!

He had caught my leg mid-kick.

My eyes widened - he had matched up to my speed AND strength, now THAT was a shock.

Around here I was known for being pratically inhuman.

A deathly silence stretched on...

" *Sigh* "

_Did he just go *Sigh* ?_

He let go of my leg and I slowly lowered it.

"Okumura Rin..."

I showed no sign of recognition. The three potentially threatening strangers shared looks of exasperation and an emotion which I didn't understand, and would not understand untill much later.

The clown turned to the old man and nodded. At last the guy removed his shocked expression and spoke up,

"My name is Fujimoto, I am your adoptive father, your name is Rin Okumura, and starting today you are to be enrolled at True Cross Academy."

"..."

"You are free of this god-forsaken place"

"..."

* * *

Can anyone guess where I got the hidden wrist blade from? I'll give you a hint... it's from a game ( which also has a book )

Anyway... thank you so much for reading - it really makes my day :) - I LOVE YOU ALL ( not in a creepy stalkerish way ;) ... okay maybe in a creepy stalkerish way :D)

**Note: I have gone over this chapter and corrected any spelling and gramatical errors that I could spot ( sorry guys - I'm a fast typer ). And you guys would probably be interested to know that I've nearly finished the next chapter ( yay! ) so i'm going to shut up now and continue working on it - byebyee x**


	2. Achievements

I'm gonna try to update regularly so I don't dissapoint people but I want to make my chapters a decent size so I won't be able to update everyday. Sorry if I make loads of spelling mistakes I type fast and write my stories late in the evening ( not that anyone really cares ). I've gone over and corrected the mistakes in the first chapter and I have proof-read this chapter for any mistakes and corrected them if I found any ( I need to get a Beta... MOUSTACHE MAN :{ ! ... sorry moment of weirdness there... I'm just going to shut up )

Italics are for flashbacks and thoughts, and bold italics are for thoughts during flashbacks (yeah... sorry it's gotten kinda complicated )

I would write a disclaimer but I can''t be bothered so... LET THE SHOW ( story in this case ) GO ON!

* * *

*AnE* -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ *AnE*

* * *

**I have never read a book before**

Not even a day later, I found myself standing outside a door in a long and empty ( apart from me Mephidog as I have internally decided to call him ) corridor. I clutched a 'notebook' as they called it

**- Flashback -**

_After I had changed into the new clothes I was given the clown handed me a strange object_

_"..."_

_"This is a notebook" He states in a bored tone, "you write information down in it. You will be attending a cram school for exorcists so it is important that you have one of these. We can't have people knowing your past or that you're a trained killer so even if you don't make use of this notebook it is an important part of keeping up your facade."_

**- End Flashback -**

**I don't even know how to write**

I stood staring at the door I was led to by Mephidog. A minute passed. A minute that led to two... three... four...

_What sort of people are going to be in here? How many targets... no I can make an estimation using my skills... there are exactly 7 people on the other side of this door. How should I act? I can't act natural, during the journey here I was told not to act natural as I was apparentlly 'a bit weird'. That meant I will have to put up a facade. But what facade should I use; the innocent young man, the rebel, the mysterious type, the caring one, the joker, the playboy..._

"WOOF!"

_Oh... right, I'm meant to go in. I wonder if Mephisto got bored while I was thinking. Wait. I shouldn't care. He's just staring at me, it's kind of creepy. I've never really seen an animal before, I've seen plenty of horses, graduates from the boarding school get deployed all over the world and that includes some of the Western countries that use horses for travel, and I know all about using animals to aid assasinations but... I never actually got to see one. He's frowning at me now... I didn't know dogs could frown. But he's not really a dog though is he..._

"WOOF"

_Why should the principal of a school have to parade around as a dog in their own school anyway? Wasn't this place Mephisto's turf? I understand all about disguises but he shouldn't need to disguise himself in his own turf. Maybe he's in danger. He could always hire an assasin..._

"OPEN THE DOOR OKUMURA" His voice had a dangerous undertone as he growled the command. _I guess even dogs can get impatient._

I snapped out of my musings and turned back to face the door. Slowly I reached my hand out towards it and gripped the handle. I turned the handle at a painfully slow speed and watched in awe and fascination as the door swung open on its own accord.

**I had acheived something great that day; I had opened a 'door'**

Mephidog sighed, _can dogs sigh? , _and entered the room before me in an arrogant manner. He trod over to the table nearest to the door, in front of two girls, and sat down. He watched me, willing me to follow him and do the same, but I didn't follow him, I _wouldn't _follow him; I followed no-one. I tore my eyes away from Mephidog and strode over to the back table in the corner farthest away from the door, with every step I took I could feel his eyes boring into my back and I could subconciously tell that there was a hint of amusement in his gaze. I sat down in a mockingly arrogant manner and it wasn't long before I could hear his footsteps aproaching my table and I could sense his presence beneath me ( 30.42cm away from my right foot to be exact ).

Internally I scolded myself for my temper. _This was exactly the reason why I always got punished. I shouldn't lose my temper over every little thing. __**Shut up. He tried to make you follow him. **__And? Why should I care. __**Because you're better than him. **__Don't be so arrogant. __**You know you could kill him, it'd be too easy. **__It would be so easy that it wouldn't be fun. __**Exactly. **__Wait... did I just have an argument with myself and then makeup with myself? ..._

The door opened

_I really shouldn't argue with myself, I am the only company I will ever need so I should be nice to myself... no-one else is going to. Even if someone else was nice to me it'd only be because they have some ulterior motive._

A figure entered the room

_I can't trust people, I shouldn't get close to anyone. I don't need other people, they can just die for all I care..._

The newcomer walked towards me and stopped in front of my desk

_I will dispose of everyone, only then can I be happy... untill then I will pretend, I will put on a facade, I will put on a show. Afterall, I am an assasin, that's all I know._

A hollow smile, that was missed by the others, spread across my naturally pale face, momentarilly reflecting the emotions in my heart before it slid away leaving me a lifeless doll once again. I looked up as expressionless as before. 'Yukio' stood there gazing down at me.

**- Flashback -**

_We were sat in a bright pink machine with four wheels that were moving. I was sat staring at my notebook the clown had given me and I was still in shock. I knew he didn't mean anything by it and it benefited him to give me it, but it was the second ( third if you count the uniform ) thing that had ever been given to me._

_**I have been given lots of beatings in the past. **__I smiled at my humor ( internally of course )_

_I was sat next to the mole-boy and he turned to me,_

_"Brother... I know you know already but... my name is Yukio and we are fraternal twins."_

_**Ah... I hadn't bothered to remember his name but... I will remember it for now on as it will benefit me.**_

_"..."_

_"I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel as if I've known you forever."_

_**So he's the emotional type of guy... I can also use this peice of information to benefit me in the future... do I write this in the notebook?**_

_"..."_

_"You may not feel the same way I do but... I feel the need to protect you." _

_My expression suddenly became cold and I could see fear spark in his eyes._

_**Pathetic. Why would anyone protect someone else? that's simply pathetic. I was thinking of sparing him when the time was right and I escaped, wiping out all of these people in the process but now... I will put him out of his misery. He won't survive saying pathetic things like that anyway.**_

_He suddenly became flustered after noticing the change within me, "Ah! But that's not just because we're related... it's... er... um..."_

_"..."_

_"...nevermind." He quickly adopted a sullen expression and stared at his lap for the rest of the journey._

_**... so pathetic.**_

**- Flashback End -**

His eyes were filled with emotions I couldn't and would never even hope to recognise, let alone understand. His lips moved as if they were about to form words, but when he saw my cold gaze he changed his mind and pressed them into a thin line. Swiftly, he turned and took a deep breath. With renewed vigor he quickly made his way to the front of the class before turning again, as if to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone. I will be your homeroom teacher and you may call me Okumura-sensei. I am 15 but and I am a middle-upper class exorcist so, despite my age, I am fully qualified to teach you. Any questions?"

At this point I drowned out what he was saying and led my gaze around the room.

_A rebel, a nerd... pink hair... gay. A gothic lolita, a puppet boy, a gangster and... the cliche brown haired girl with a dark mysterious past but she hides it under a sweet-girl exterior. _...Wow how wrong I was.

After I internally made my analysis of everyone in the room I settled for staring at a mark on the blackboard for the rest of the lesson. I seperated myself from what was going on around me, drowning out voices, and felt a slight derealization. Every now and again I could hear laughter from the trio of boys, no matter how hard I tried to drown it out and ignore it the sound just kept coming back to haunt me.

The lesson continued on like this until it ended and I watched as everyone ( minus Yukio and Mephidog ) rose from their seats and exited. Just before the trio of boys left the door I noticed the shortest one turn to look at me. My eyes narrowed dangerously, I couldn't help it, I had a lot of patience but he was one of the perpetrators who were making that DISGUSTING laughing sound throughout the day. Instantly he flinched and lost all colour in his face, his eyes widened and he froze on the spot. His freinds were sweetly oblivious to what was going on and walked on without him. Yukio noticed our interaction ( if it could be called that ) and reacted,

"Konekomaru-kun." No reaction, "Koneko-kun," he spoke louder this time, causing the small frightened boy to jump and be released from my spell of fear. "Konekomaru-kun, you better catch up to Ryuji and Shima-kun."

"... Right... er, um, thank you Sensei!"

Yukio watched the small boy flee from the room and it wasn't long before he walked over to me, stopping in front of my desk with a pained look on his face.

POOF!

I massive puff of purple smoke rose up to the ceiling, startling Yukio slightly and causing him to jump back ( of course I gave no reaction or indication of surprise even though the thought; _Holy shit _was in my head ). I watched it fade disinterestedly ( to be honest I was interested in it but I would never admit that to anyone; it would show weakness ) and observed that Mephidog had turned back into Mephisto.

"..."

"You will be sharing a room with your brother in the old abandoned dormitory. I trust he will lead you there." He boomed, all the while his eyes bored into me in interest and amusement.

With that he turned to the door and pulled a strange metal object. After stuffing part of said object into the door, he turned it 90degrees clockwise and left the room. That left me alone with the pathetic moley boy.

"Follow me."

My eyes narrowed at the thought of obeying an order, he noticed this and sighed in exasperation.

"C'mon," he almost pleaded

"..." I didn't move.

"...Please"

His voice held a sincerety that was rare nowadays, it almost sent a chill up my spine. Almost.

I broke the eye contact between us and rose from my seat, swallowing my pride in the process. _I must pretend. This way will help me end things here quicker._

He smiled so sweetly it was sickening, "Thank you."

_... Pathetic. He is pathetic... I am pathetic. I should just kill him. It would be easy, so easy._

At that moment I felt a slight pang in my chest. It would still be a long time until I understood what it meant, but I would understand someday.

* * *

As we entered the main door to the old abandoned dormitory I took in a deep breath of dusty air.

_home_

Immediately my neutral mood went downhill as I mentally berated myself for that stupid, overly pathetic thought.

_I was just tired, and the air smells like where I used to sleep. It's not like I have a home, I don't deserve one, I could never be good enough for a home. 'Home' is pathetic anyway. It's a weakness that I don't need. Pathetic, and I hate pathetic things._

I was interrupted from my morbid thoughts by some rather violent coughing.

"CAH, HAH, AHA, OOF"

Internally I smirked, _he is so pathetic it's kinda funny_, it even lifted my sullen mood a little... _but that could be used as a weakness and people could use that thought against me, _so I didn't change my expression in the slightest and my mood traveled downhill again.

After the fit of coughs subsided, the pathetic boy turned to me,

"You nearly lost it back there with Konekomaru-kun."

"..." _I thought I had it under control pretty well actually... if I wanted to, he would be in peices right now anyway so I don't know why you're complaining._

He seemed to read my thoughts and turned away sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

"I know how to fix you're little problem..."

* * *

Not an hour later he was sat on a cold tiled floor panting, a slight blush litered his cheeks as he gazed up at me. I had more stamina than him so I was standing upright and unscathed... he had just taught me how to cook.

A large black mound, full of cracks, rose from the table in front of me. It was crusty and solid, the smell and even the sight of it was overpowering. It was... beautiful; the first thing I had ever created... that wasn't my own personal artwork of blood, gore and limbs.

With my stress relieved through cooking, I tasted a sample of my creation. Immediately I felt a magnificent wave slash at my toungue. It tasted just as beautiful as it looked.

It was now Yukio's turn to try it and I looked at him. Even though my face and movements were as lifeless as I doll he, once again, seemed to read my mind and take the hint. Rising slowly, _it must be from the anticipation, _he made his way to the beauty sparkling ( ...it was sparkling in my eyes ) on the table. With reserve and _is that regret?, _he reached out and struggled to snap off a peice. He looked at me with a pleading expression on his face, but gave in once he saw that I didn't understand.

At the awe-inspiring moment when he placed a chunk of it in his mouth, (_why was he holding it with his fingertips?), _his cheeks bulged magnificently and he rushed out of the room, _he must be too pathetic to withstand it's brilliance._

**My second amazing acheivement of the day... I made an omlet.**

* * *

**YaY! **I updated pretty quick didn't I... its cuz I love you ;D

If you're thinking, why was Yukio blushing?, then think, its cuzz of the brotherly love he has for Rin... and if you though THAT... then you're sick... jokes, I love you really... or do I?

And I'm guessing there are a lot of people thinking; Yukio is really pathetic. But fear not! He will show his true strength soon, I have it all planned out in my fat head ( coz i iz cool ) ( that was my gangster impression... yeah it sucked... no offence meant to real gangsters.. DONT HURT ME! ) ... did I just call my own head fat? Wow I'm weird :P

You'll be happy to know that I actually checked and proofread it this time ( que cheers ) and I fixed the errors in the last chapter ( woopwoop! )

cookies to whoever guesses who the 'gangster' was in Rin's mind!

See you next chapter ( try not to miss me too much... i'll be missing you... WAAAAAAAAH... yeah that was my crying if you're thinking WTF? )

Note: in case you're thinking I do, I have no problem with gays... cuzz you know Rin thought Shima was gay... yeah... he is VERY wrong :D

And in case anyone didn't know, derealization is a mental disorder where you feel like things are happening around you but it doesn't feel real... yeah that explanation kinda sucked, you might want to use wikipedia to understand it better.


	3. Cooking

Heeeeeeeey guys I IZ GANGSTA!

...yeah I think you've had enough of my weirdness already... COZ I IZ COOLIO!

I am not gonna do a disclaimer COZ I IZ BADMAN INNIT BRUV!

Is everybody sitting comfortably? Good now on with the story... ( that was Roleymoe from The Thimbles btw )

* * *

I spent the rest of the night 'cooking'. It was a new concept to me but it meant something more. At the time just viewed it as something I did to help me control my anger and keep up my facade but there was a deeper, subconcious thought that drew me into cooking, little did I know that the real meaning would be revealed to me when it was too late.

The sun rose as I persued my new found hobby oblivious to the boundries of the normal human body. You may be thinking: what the hell is that supposed to mean? Well... cooking is very tiring. Being moved to a new environment is very tiring. Staying up all night is very tiring. These three put together make for a deadly combination that drains fatigue; and people only have a certain amount of stamina. Even with years of training it's still impossible to overstep the boundries of nature and science... unless you're half demon of course.

_Chop, slice, carve. Boil on medium heat, add a pinch of salt. Stir. Allow to simmer. Turn off heat..._

I noticed a growing presence but decided to continue my activities, using two thought tracks.

_Fry bean sprouts. __**Target is 9.53 stone in weight judging by depth of sound from footsteps. **__Add the spice mix from earlier into the pan. __**Yukio should be between 9-10 stone in weight, target is presumed to be Yukio. **__Add the sliced chicken breast and mix well, make sure the ratios are correct. __**Target is coming down the first flight of stairs, will reach my destination in 1 minute and 23... 21 seconds. **__Flip once more, stir until satisfied and dish up in an attractive way. __**Target has reached destination.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

_... Target is surprised and may possibly be angered._

"Rin! What is all this? Rin!"

_He's very impatient isn't he? I should write this in my notebook._

I looked up from what I was doing in the kitchen and peered out of the window seperating it from the dining room... the dining room which was now filled with dishes that were piled high from floor to ceiling. Needless to say, I wasn't too pleased to spot Yukio's foot deeply imbedded within an authentic Indian curry, complete with sides and a starter that were now ruined.

_Oh well, it was all within my calculations. It's my fault anyway for not bothering to set up countermeasures for this._

"food."

"(sigh) I can see that it's food..."

_Then don't ask. What's the point of asking a question if you know the answer? He asked the wrong question anyway; he wanted me to tell him why I did this but he said 'What' not 'why'._

"..."

"Well then, WHY did you do all this?"

_Now he gets it... there's no point of me answering his question, I won't benefit from answering._

"..."

"Rin..."

I looked at him, showing no sign of interest; to be honest I showed no sign of even having emotions.

"..."

"Rin, you don't talk much do you?"

_What's the point of asking a question like that anyway? If I don't talk much than I'm not going to answer him am I. Perhaps he asked me that to get me thinking about it... if that's the case, he asked the wrong question again - WHY, WHY don't you talk much, not YOU don't talk much... he's very vague isn't he?_

"Rin, you may not want to answer me but... why don't you talk much? Our conversations always seem very one-sided."

_I won't gain anything from answering him... maybe he'll think we have a better 'relationship' as they call it. Could this benefit me? No, I don't need him. He is too pathetic for me to make use of._

I turned away from him and continued my cooking. Noticing that I wasn't going to answer him, he let me be and proceeded to withdraw his foot from my curry.

That was when he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life,

"Oh great. It now looks like a have dog poo on my shoe."

All sound of cooking immediately seized. A deadly silence peirced the air and a dark aura of death subconciously developed around me. Life itself seemed to still as the mole-boy sensed the dangerous atmosphere being emited from the kitchen.

He let out a humorless laugh, tinged with a pang of fear, "Ahaha..."

"..." I still held no expression in my lifeless features but, as I looked through the window seperating the kitchen and dining room to look at the offender, he read an expression in my eyes... he read my anger.

"I'm sure that this is delicious. Tastes nothing like poo I bet... ahaha..."

"Lick it," My voice was barely a whisper, practically inaudable, but in this silence it was as if I had shouted at him.

"...ha?"

"LiCK iT," I added extra emphasis on the 'ck' and 't' making my command sound almost like a death threat.

"Rin, I'm not going to lick it."

"..."

A pause followed where both of us were too stunned to speak.

_Did he just say no? DID HE JUST SAY NO?_

If I was angry before, I was practically seething now.

Without thinking, my hand reached towards a carving knife I had close at hand. My eyes narrowed like thin daggers as they gained a dangerous sheen to them; they weren't quite dull and lifeless anymore, they were now FULL of 'life' ( if you could call my killing intent that ).

"RIN!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

My eyes widened slightly, unprepared for that shock, while my mind raced trying to work out what had just happened, my was anger momentarily forgotten.

_Yukio has a gun. He just shot it three times. He aimed it at something behind me._

I turned.

_There is something lying on the floor behind me. I must have not noticed it because of my anger... baka. I think I just got 'saved'._

The monster on the floor was large and supported two purple horns on it's head. It started to shrink before my eyes. It then scuttled away making whimpering noises. I was too stunned to bother stopping it. I didn't even react.

"That was a demon."

I turned my head to look at the source of the strong, unwavering voice. It was Yukio.

" ." I spoke slowly, face still showing shock, I had not recovered enough to hide it properly yet.

The boy named Yukio smiled a genuine smile of happiness after seeing my face and hearing my voice.

"So you can talk. I haven't heard you talk since when I first met you... you're even capable of showing normal human expressions. I'm slightly impressed."

Finally the slow cogs in my brain clicked into place, and I could process the situation. My features slid back into their normal positions, and my eyes lost the 'life' they had earlier gained. They were once again a dull grey, a relic of what was once a vibrant blue.

_Yukio... he pulled out that gun faster than my eyes could follow... he did it better than anyone I've ever seen... strong. Perhaps... I can use this. Maybe... it won't hurt... to talk to... him._

"Yukio."

It was now his turn to be stunned,

"..."

"You... .ed. me." My sentence came out broken, I was not used to talking in this way - without threatening, deducing, or harming anyone.

He smiled that smile of his again. It was then I realised something,

_He is strong but he acts weak. That is a strong point; underestimation. Yukio is clever._

I spoke again,

"You... act weak... but... are strong... for... enemies to underestimate... clever."

I whispered the 'clever' part but he heard it none-the-less.

His grin spread further, showing his white teeth.

"Rin... did you just compliment me?"

"..."

He walked closer to me and entered the kitchen, walking straight up to me.

He then did something I would never have expected.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I stiffened. I was not used to close contact unless it was violent. It was warm and... unpleasant. I didn't like it one bit.

He let go after a few seconds and held me at arms length, looking me straight in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Rin, you're gonna have to understand. I do not act weak. I am kind, caring and I look after people I love. That is not being weak, that is TRUE strength."

_I hear his words. I want to understand. The tone of his voice makes me want to understand. Why can't I understand? I don't understand. I don't need to understand anyway..._

He seemed to understand what I was thinking, as a hollow, lonely smile broke his serious exterior.

"Don't worry Rin, I will make you understand someday."

_No-one does anything if it doesn't benefit them... but how does this benefit him? How would gaining my trust benefit him? Unless he wants me to assasinate people for him and be loyal to him... does he want that?_

**- Later that day... -**

I was wearing a plain white T-shirt and black shorts.

I was in a large room with a pit in the middle.

I was in 'P.E'.

_It looks like the fighting pit from the boarding school... where are the weapons? Where are the seats for spectators? We are going to have life or death games here right?_

"Now class," a strange man with big eyebrows and a curly moustache announced, "down there are demons that we call ''Leapers'."

Everyone looked down the pit. There was a large grotesque animal... _I bet it would cook well._

The class turned to the teacher again.

"Can anyone tell me if they can't see it. We have still got to make sure you have all had a spirit wound."

I could see that thing just fine. It was all explained to me earlier when I was on my way to this Academy.

**- Flashback -**

_The man named Fujimoto, my self proclaimed 'Father', was staring at me intensly with a weird look in his eyes._

_He cleared his voice and spoke,_

_"Rin, we need you to attend this academy to beat a great evil."_

_"..."_

_"It is important that you pay intense attention to everything that is said to you from now onwards."_

_"..."_

_He looked as if he was expecting me to give him an indication that I was listening... I wasn't going to give him one._

_"Rin..."_

_I turned to look out of the window._

_"Rin, can you look at me?"_

_I ignored him._

_" It would benefit you greatly if you listened to what I am about to say."_

_Well that caught my attention. I turned to face him once again, and a smile momentarily lit up the man's face before he turned serious again._

_"You are going to train to be an exorcist and that will involve fighting off demons." He paused, "you yourself are..." He changed his mind about what he was going to say, and he then continued on the same track as before. " To be an exorcist you need to be able to see demons. Normal people would need to recieve a spirit wound for this... but you can see them already can't you."_

_The way he said it made sure that it wasn't a question._

_"I know you can see them. It is because of your blood... but more of that will be explained to you at a later date. We are running out of time so I'll tell you this; when the time is right, I will give you something powerful and important, but until then you will need to train alongside other exorcists-to-be."_

_"..."_

_"Don't tell any random person about demons and what we are doing. Don't tell anyone that you haven't recieved a spirit wound either."_

_"..."_

_"This will benefit you."_

**- Flashback End -**

_Benefit me, huh?_

"How about you young man?"

I looked up and noticed that he was looking at me.

I looked at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tsubaki-sensei! He doesn't talk much I don't think." It was the small boy I had frightened the other day that spoke up.

"Hmmm, is that so? Well that's a habit to rid of isn't it?"

The small bald boy flinched at what the curly-moustached man said, expecting me to react. I didn't react. The slight teasing in the teacher's voice had gone right over my head, I was just too dense to notice.

"Tch. Leave it be Koneko. That guy must have a stick up his ass or somin'."

"Bon!"

I turned to the source of the last comment, noticing the venom directed at me. I wasn't concerned. I didn't react.

_That's pathetic compared to what I used to get. I must remember what Yukio said anyway... I'm not allowed to rip him into tiny peices, torture him OR make burgers outta him... damn that would be fun._

"Anyway," It was the teacher who spoke this time, "two of you at a time will go down there with the leapers and you will try to avoid getting eaten."

I ran through different ways of killing the creature in my head, I was so engrosed in my thoughts that I almost missed what he said next.

He looked at me before making the comment,

"DO NOT kill them."

"..." _Shame. That would've been fun. I bet everyone would have liked to see that anyway._

"You two," he pointed to me and the 'rebel' ( as I had labelled him ), " get down there. You guys are going first."

The lesson passed with me unknowingly stunning everyone with my peak physical skills... I wasn't even trying. Sensei had to leave halfway through the lesson due to a strange metal device he needed to talk into, but nothing really occured. I did accidently cause the leaper to chase after skunk-head boy faster though when I walked the circuit of the pit fast and came up behind it ( _was it running away from me? _), but other than that nothing spectacular happened.

* * *

I walked through the main doors of the abandoned dormitory, where Yukio and I were staying, only to notice an extra presence.

Redirecting the path I was taking, I headed towards it. I sensed it was the clown even before I reached the dining room where he was casually sitting cross-legged on a table.

"Okumura-kun..." He started in a mysterious voice, tinged with a hint of mischief, " you and your brother have caused an upset with my familiar..."

"..."

_Why is he dragging it on? You might as well get it over with and say something if you have something to say - the results always the same in the end anyway, no matter how long you take saying the sentence._

"He now refuses to let anyone go into the kitchens... even me..."

Now THAT annoyed me. How dare I be denied access to my newly found safe-haven, HOW DARE something deny that feeling I get when I'm in there.

I turned to face the kitchen, noticing a presence I hadn't bothered to notice before. _I must have missed this presence because of all the new things lingering on my mind... I'm getting rusty._

I swiftly made my way up to the kitchen and entered... it was empty. Apart from me, there was no sign of life in that kitchen.

I cleared my throat,

"Come out here now and face me." My voice was monotone and held no emotion, yet I was emitting an aura that could scare just about anyone.

Nothing happened.

I picked up a metal collinder that was close at hand, and then I started bending it and deforming it irrepairably.

"GAAAAAAH!" An inhuman screech peirced the air.

I ignored it and continued, bending and deforming utensils, cutlery and other things as I talked,

"If you don't show yourself now, then I'll destroy this kitchen bit by bit before your very eyes." An evil grin spread across my face; I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! - CLIFFHANGER!

There are some people out there who are probably thinking WHERE IS SHIEMI! But worry not - she'll be coming in soon :D.

There'll be more of Fujimoto as well... and some awkward father-son moments ;P

Congratulations GUEST! You guessed correctly that the blade was from Assasins Creed (kinda suits the story doesn't it ;) ) virtual cookies to you.

I don't know if anyone noticed but, in the last chapter, Rin made an omlet. At some point during the anime there's a flashback that shows him cooking for the first time as a kid, he makes omlet then as well... so do you see what I did? It is the start of the glorious path of beautiful cooking for Rin ;D - so fear not guys! He will someday turn into the loveable Rin that we all know and love ( unless you don't love the anime Rin... then the Rin in my story will turn into a Rin you don't love... hmmm o_O )

WoW... my chapters just seem to be getting longer and longer... its cuzz i love you... ;P


	4. Bad Omen

Yayay! Another fast update from yours truly - moi. Sorry the chapters shorter than the last few but I wanted to update quick so don't hate me :D

Disclaimer: blahblah you get it, no-one even cares... ^_^

Have fun reading ( remember - i love reviews + thanks to everyone who has reviewed :D )

* * *

"GIIIIIIIIIIIH!" Another round of inhuman screeches peirced the air, as I dropped deformed scrap metal around my feet.

_It's working... Mephisto's familiar is becoming agitated. Now lets move onto something bigger._

I walked up to a pristine-condition marble counter and layed my right hand flat on it. I gazed downwards at it and concentrated, building up energy in my right hand and exerting it into the counter top.

CRACK!

Large cracks formed across the once-smooth surface, destroying its beauty and shine.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The creature from earlier jumped out from one of the cabinets and leapt up onto the table. Tears streamed down it's face as it turned to glare at me, baring it's fangs.

I smiled... it was more like a smirk than a smile but it was still an expression none-the-less, and I now considered any outwardly expressed emotions to be an achievement.

The demon flinched seeing my smile.

_Well that was rude... I'm going to crush him now._

I moved my hand that I had previously ruined the tabletop with, and placed it above the familiers head.

It started to make pathetic whimpering noises as it guessed what I was about to do. _I'm going to enjoy watching it get splattered across the walls. _My smirk grew into an evil grin.

It was then that a certain clown decided to interrupt me,

"Okumura-kun. Please can you avoid harming my poor Ukobach. Why don't you settle this dispute in a civilized manner." He paused for effect and pretended to be thinking for a moment. "Why don't you have a cook-off?"

Me and 'Ukobach' turned to the clown. My grin slipped and I lowered my hand slowly, settling back into my usual demeanor.

"..."

"You can show each other who's best. The winner gets full use of the kitchen and gets to decide how to deal with the other! ... Without killing them."

"..."

He looked at me specifically and added,

"This is how normal people show other people that they are the best... this way is very beneficial to the winner, they show people how nice they are and can change people's opinions about them."

Two words in that sentence caught my attention; 'best' and 'beneficial'.

"SQUEEEE-"

"I'll do it."

The angry familiar looked at me. He didn't look too pleased that I had interrupted his rant, and he looked honestly confused that I had accepted such an offer.

A familiar smile spread across Mephisto's face as he raised his hand to his chin.

"Good choice Okumura-kun. You won't regret it."

Not 5 minutes later the kitchen had been refurnished and the tabletop replaced ( courtesy of Mephisto and his limitless money ).

Me and Ukobach were both positioned in our own spaces, ingredients surrounding us both.

Tension built in the air as we both waited for the signal.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!" Shouted the clown as he stared on in amusement.

Immediatelly, both me and Ukobach were brought to life. We both went off in our own worlds, oblivious to our surroundings. We both cooked like experts and manuvoured with ease. I worked to the best of my newly-found cooking abililities, using my intellect to deduce different combinations of ingredients and tastes, viewing the challenge as a maths puzzle.

I worked quickly, it was the only way I knew. Knives sliced the air as they flew across the kitchen and away from me. I chucked them in the air alongside the desired ingredients, and caused them to dance, cutting things in the way I wanted.

Oblivious to me, Mephisto and Ukobach were stunned by my knifework. I didn't give it a second thought, _Everyone can do it, right?_

It wasn't long before the main doors opened and I could sense Yukio enter through them.

"Sorry I'm late," he shouted. "I had to attend a very important meeti - WAAAAAAAA!" He happened to pass through the wrong place at the wrong time and had to duck from a knife, or have his neck sliced.

"What the?" He whipped around to face the direction that the knife had come from.

"I could've died just then." He sounded annoyed.

"Ah, Yukio!" Mephisto exclaimed, " Rin and Ukobach were just having a cook-off!"

I looked up from my work, simultaneously watching for Yukio's reaction while juggling a mixture of knives and food in the air, causing them to collide for the desired affect.

"Rin..."

"..."

"You should be more carefull. If that wasn't me, you could have harmed someone."

_No-one else would be here because no-one else lives in this dorm._

"..."

An hour later I found myself sitting at a dining table across from Ukobach, countless dishes laid out before us. Mephisto was sitting at the head with an eager look in his eyes. Yukio was sat next to me, he had decided to stay and watch how the rest of the competition proceeded alongside Mephisto.

"Well then, let us see who is the better cook."

As if what Mephisto had just said was a command, we all simultaniously tried a sample from each dish.

"..."

Yukio was speechless.

"..."

Mephisto was speechless.

"..."

Ukobach was speechless.

"..."

I was normal and showed no reaction.

"Magnificent!" Clown-head was the first to recover.

Yukio adopted a slight frown, "Father is going to be annoyed that he missed out on this..."

"UWAAAAH!" The demon familiar piped in, his ( _is that a he? _) eyes sparkling with awe while gazing at me, almost worshipping me with his gaze.

_I am the best afterall... although all of the food was nice. Mind you, I think that everything I have tasted outside of that boarding school is nice, everything is better than the shit that I used to eat, so I can't be the one to judge... but obviously i'm still the best._

"And the winner is..."

We all turned to look at Mephisto expectantly

"...Nobody!"

... okay now I was pissed.

He picked up on the negative aura around me and noticed the slight frown on my face, which was very unusual for me to be expressing something.

"Both of our chefs have produced something magnificent today. I cannot judge which is the superior one."

I was still very pissed.

Mephisto then rose from where he was seated, and a large puff of pink smoke erupted from beneath him.

A short "eins, zwei, drei " later and Mephidog appeared. He then promptly left the room, then the dorm, without even looking back.

"Gaaah!" The 'Ukobach' was calling for our attention again.

"uoo, eeee gaaah"

"..."

"Brother, I think he's tring to tell you that he liked your cooking."

A swift nod of the head from the small demon before me confirmed that Yukio was indeed right.

"..."

"I think he wants to share the kitchen with you Rin."

"..."

_I don't know what share means. I'll have to ask later... no. I can't ask. That would show weakness. I should NEVER show weakness._

"Sharing is where you take turns in using something."

"..."

"Rin, you may not say much and you may look as expressionless and as flawless as a china doll but... I can read you like a book, and I can see the cracks in your china. Nobody's perfect Rin. Not you, not me, not Ukobach and certainly not Mephisto."

_I am perfect. I am perfect because my world revolves around me. I am perfect, but anything that isn't me is imperfect. That's how I work._

Yukio sighed... _again! He must be tired._

"C'mon Rin, we should get some sleep. I need to pick something up from an exorcist shop tomorrow and I think it'll be good for you to come along."

"..."

I didn't follow him. I overtook him to get to our room before him. _I don't follow anyone._

**- In Mephisto's office -**

**( Nobody's POV, this is 3rd person )**

The tired clown rubbed his eyes in frustration. Him and the Paladin were the only forms of life present in the elaborately decorated room.

"No... I don't care. Yes I know. I won't let them enter... just sort it out."

The man with the purple top hat placed the phone down into it's reciever nonchalantely.

"Any news yet?" The voice was serious and calm, matching the grimm mood of it's owner; an old man with thick spectacles adorned on his face.

"My old friend... they want to take him back."

"... I don't understand. All of the boys are disposable to them."

"They have noticed that Rin is different. They believe he is some kind of... super-weapon."

The old man let out a humorless laugh at this.

"They stole away his childhood... I'm not letting them get their hands on him."

"Yes yes I know. Perhaps we should of faked his death."

"You're the one that said it would be better to just break him out."

"Well we were running out of time..."

"I won't loose him... Mephisto I..."

"Yes I know."

"I can't... not again..."

"Go now... go and act like his father."

"I will. I will fill in his empty heart and give him what he missed out on - "

"But remember... you're running out of time. Someday his flames will just burst out at the littlest thing... the Kurikara is struggling you know."

"Yes..."

The two men shared a smile, one genuine at the thought of having a lost son returned, and the other... perhaps it was a very good fake, but only an expert could see that there was no emotion behind it.


	5. Nauseous

Sorry guys - I know I took aaaages to update but... i'm not gonna lie, I got addicted to reading Bleach stories, I'M SORRY! Here's a bowing person I found on someone elses profile to make up for my insolence: m( _ _ )m ( I can't remember who's profile it was on ).

and just in case anyone got the wrong idea... I absolutely hate abandoned stories so I'll say this now; **I will never abandon a story EVER. **I'll update more frequently from now on because I love you guys ^_^ and the story has LOADS of views ( I can't remember the number and I want to get this out as quick as possible so I'm not gonna look it up )

DISCLAIMER! ... I don't own Ao no Exorcist but i'll be sure to buy it after I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

**NOTE: **I thought I could intergrate it into the story, I'm not sure if I can now, but there is something important about the boarding school's curriculum that you will probably want to know. In the second chapter (i think) I had rin open a door and consider it an achievement. An assasin obviously needs to be able to open doors and such so you guys probably thought that it was a bit weird that he was not taught how to in the boarding school where he went. Here's where the semi-complicated part comes in. When you are younger you learn quicker and pick things up easier. The boarding school teaches kids how to fight from an early age, up until they reach a certain age or ability level. At this point they are taught simple but necessary things like how to open a door, communication with people, and other such things that aren't that hard for an adult to understand. This is because adults learn things slower... yeah it's complicated but it's not that important so you don't have to understand.

* * *

It was windy, the air stank of freshly cut grass and flowers, and there seemed to be an awkward tension taunting two who had insisted on my presence. I was standing on a small path, VERY high up in the air, with Yukio and the man who called himself Fujimoto. We had been transported to our location by a set of keys that Yukio felt the need to guard from me; he made no effort to communicate to me about the subject of said keys but I could tell by his body language that he did not want me to get my hands on them, lest he get into trouble with the principal, _or perhaps he's just scared that I'll do something bad with the keys... like using them to make a quick exit after a kil - __**extra curricular activity**__..._

**- Flashback -**

I was in the kitchen cooking alongside, NOT with, Ukobach who seemed to be enjoying my presence for some unknown reason. It baffled me to no end trying to understand how the imp-like being found joy in others company, I just gave up trying to work it out, maybe it was just an anomaly. Not 5 before, a man I recognized as Fujimoto strolled past at a leisurely pace, not bothering to me. That was another thing I didn't understand; he always seemed to have his guard lowered when in a familiar ( I'm guessing it was familiar by his navigation ) place, it had been engraved into my mind that I should always be on the alert, lest I be caught off guard and killed... or worse. The offguard man headed upstairs to Yukio's location and started up a serious conversation in a hushed whisper.

They either forgot or just didn't know that I had spent the last 10 years of my life being trained in EVERY aspect, meaning that my hearing was exemplary and, judging by the contents of their conversation, I judged that I was not meant to hear it which only served to make me listen with even more intent than I usually would.

"I heard that you're taking Rin to Moriyama's place later."

"Yeah, I figured it'd be good for him to see a bit more of the school grounds, and he can learn a bit about the exorcist keys so it's like killing two birds with one stone."

_I thought Yukio liked birds so why is he killing them? If he wants to have fun then I suggest that he kill something a bit bigger than birds._

"If that's the case then I think I'm gonna tag along too, the more the merrier as they say."

_I didn't know the old man liked killing birds as well. I suppose if there's nothing else to kill then he'd have to settle with killing birds. Birds are boring to kill, too easy... I wonder... do they taste nice?_

"Hmmm? I don't mind but why do you want to come anyway? "

"Ah! Yukio!" The old man's tone changed drastically, taking on a mocking tone as if he were speaking to a small child and not a world-hardened 15 year old boy, "how many times have I told you not to be nosey! What if I didn't come with you and there was a super hot babe just waiting to be accompanied by a youthfull charming guy like me?"

Yukio scoffed. "Charming my ass..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that oh dear son of mine?"

"Nothing!" Yukio's next sentence came out stern, all traces of humor vanishing as if it was never there in the first place. "No, but seriously, why do you want to come?"

" I want to get to know Rin better, I haven't seen him in 10 years but to me he is still me adopted son. You, me and him are a family, albeit a broken one, but I want to pull it back together... wether he likes it or not."

I paused in my cooking, earning a confused glance from Ukobach, but I decided to ignore it. It wouldn't change anything by explaining my abrupt stop to him anyway so I didn't bother. I was concentrating too hard on my thoughts to even care.

_Family. That word sounds wholly unpleasant. I don't think I want that... unless I can use it to benefit me in some way, but I doubt that, nothing could benefit me unless it improved my skills in some way or put me in a situation that could._

Yukio's voice broke me out of my inner musings,

"I understand."

_Why would you tell someone that you understand? Why would anyone care. Wether you understand or not, life is going to move on, you just have to try to struggle through it or get left behind in the wake of death. If people underestimate your intelligence and presume that you don't understand you could use that to your own benefit, by saying that he understands, Yukio has shown that he is not stupid so he won't be able to win by underestimation in a fight... well, that's his problem, it's nothing to do with me, I don't care if something bad happens to him as long as it doesn't affect me._

"Thank you Yukio. Don't worry about him too much, I will try to make him... happy again."

_I see now... that man, Fujimoto, is trying to mess with my mind, trying to poison my brain, I should be wary of him. I think he may be one of those people, a... an... errrr, ah! I remembered, I was looking for the word creeper. He seems a little __**too **__interested in me for it to be healthy, I better keep my guard up against unwanted advances from him... he could strike at any time._

I heard footsteps descending the stairs as I turned back and continued my cooking that I had left earlier, I thought that the best course of action was to pretend to be oblivioous to the exchange I had just heard taking place upstairs.

_They won't be pleased if they find out that I had just listened in on them... oh well, they should have been quieter._

**- Flashback End -**

It was Yukio who broke the tense silence.

"I'm gonna go in and collect my order. You two can... yeah... see you in a minute..." With that he awkwardly turned and rushed off leaving me alone with the creepy old man who may or may not have been ( in my opinion ) a creeper.

He started up a converstion in an ( overly ) cheery manner, his lips stretched into a smile that I could tell wasn't 100% genuine.

"You know, when I was younger I always thought that there was only one thing in life that mattered."

_I don't care._

"..."

"Women. I loved them, and don't get me wrong, I still do love them, but with age I've come to realise - "

_He's trying to poison my mind with shit and lies, I shouldn't listen to him... but at least I know that he isn't after me because he said he likes women... UNLESS THAT WAS A LIE! He is definentally a creeper trying to get into my pants... gross, I should teach him a lesson through torture... damn, it's been so long since I've had a good victim, at least 3 days it's been._

"Don't."

He trained his full attention on me now. Stunned that I had spoken up. _He wasn't expecting me to talk, perhaps he missed what I said._

"Don't." I repeated, facial muscles moving at a minimum.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

"...Okay... " An awkward silence stretched on for another few seconds before the old man decided to spoil it again.

"You know what the most impotant thing to me now is?" It was a rhetorical question; he didn't expect an answer and I was never going to give him one. " It's fami - "

"I said don't."

" - ly."

_Silence. Sweet, pure, GUILTY silence. _It was what I loved best, and I wasn't about to let anyone ruin it for me. _Besides, _I thought, _he is only talking to me because he wants to mess with my head untill I am 'happy', whatever the hell that means. I shouldn't listen to his words; they will poison my mind and corrupt my brain._

The old-geeser didn't try to talk again. A few more minutes passed before he decided that he could not withstand the tension without being suffocated by it.

"Yukio sure is taking his time..." cue nervous laugh. "I'm just gonna... go check up on him... stay here... if you're alright with that... haha."

"..."

"Right..." It was almost a whisper the way he said it, his voice had come out slow and monotonous, almost dissapointed that his infiltration of my mind through conversation had failed.

_It's almost as if he is scared that I'm going to bite his head off or something... I was only going to do it if he kept breaking my beautiful silence... or if he tried to make any advances... if he did that then I would see to it that he loses his ability to reproduce._

An evil glint flashed momentarilly in my dull greyish-blue eyes, not going unnoticed by my company. The nervous Paladin started on a small trot away from me, turning back occasionally as if to check that I was still there. _Where else would I go?_

A minute pased with me on my own yet, I had not moved at all. Another minute, and I was still displaying minimal signs of life. Finally I heard a stirring in some bushes to my right and decided to scout the area for potential threats that may be lurking... I always did enjoy a game of predator and prey.

I turned to face the noise and, with panther-like movements and lithe muscles tensed, I approached the brush, not a single sound being emitted from my slightly crouched predatory form. As I neared, my sharp sense of smell picked up a chockingly overwhelming smell of flowers. Internally I cringed, my nose crinkling slightly before I wiped that expression off my face, I couldn't show any weakness. The smell was absolutely disgusting and it was practically suffocating me, it actually went as far as to make me feel slightly nauseous, my body urging me to turn around and put distance between me and the offending inflorescence that were assaulting me.

Underneath the hideous flower smell I could sense something else, something... human. Instantly I snapped out of my hunting mode, I knew that it was forbidden to hurt people, and that if I got too into the huint, I may end up doing just that.

I stood to my full height once again, shaking the last thoughts of a hunt from my head before walking at a normal pace towards an opening in the wildlife.

The sight I was met with was a physical assault to my eyes.

There were the most beautifull gates, dark black metal twisting at precarious angles with spikes and ridges that could harm innocents passing by. They let off an aura of danger and mystery, almost as though the gates were a warning against something, something unknown. What I saw behind the gates however, was what sickened me and spoiled the dark magic of the gate.

The was a girl sitting admist a suffocating ocean of blinding flowers. Pathetically delicate petals fell from overstretched branches that were the home to many different forms of life. It was disgusting and even more nauseating than the smell.

_I should have taken that smel before as a warning. I am now scarred for as long as my conscience and memory exists._

Tentavilly, I reached out with my left hand, with the intention of touching the mind blowing gate that stood proudly before me. If I could, I would have felt pity for it, it's radiance being betrayed by the horrific scene behind it, yet I couldn't feel that emotion, it was too human for me, so with a blank mind I reached out to it.

On impact I felt a pleasant buzz coursing through my fingertips. The sensation didn't last long though as the bright blue spark lit up where my flesh and the cold metal met, and immediately one of the gates as if it were a once-proud soldier that had released his last breath on the battlefield.

I felt no sadness that the gate I had held high in my mind could be destroyed at my single touch. If anything it had left me slightly angered. _If that gate is so pathetic that it can't take physical contact then it deserves to be destroyed. I ought to tear it up into tiny little peices for it's deceptiveness. It looked beautifull, yet it was pathetic... well isn't that tragic. I was stupid for letting my guard down. Nothing as beautifull as death would lurk in this sea of green anyway... too nauseating._

At that moment the most beautifull sound that existed reached my ears... it was the sound of a pure scream.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

_Yep, it's beautifull. Oh how I missed this sound! I want to hear moremoremore!_

A feral grin spread across my china pale features, my eyes narrowing into slits that could put a shapened dagger to shame. Oversized canines peaked from within my mouth as they sliced deep into my bottom lip in anticipation. A trickle of blood was released from my newly swollen lips as a long thin tounge peaked over, lapping at the new treacle of blood like a child would with a lolly.

Playfully, I put one foot in front of the other, playing with my new prey, moving at an agonisingly slow pace towards the girl who I had labled as my new victim.

"SHIEMI!"

I turned, agitated that my hunt had been interrupted, only to be greeted by the stiff form of my brother running towards my prey, brows furrowed in worry. The frowning face of the old man stormed into my view, soon after followed by a plump women who had obviously eaten too many pies.

_I wonder how far I would have to sink my knife into her before she screams... so much tantalising tender meat on that one. Juicy and succulant like pork._

Subconsciously I licked my lips; _that one would be a whole feast._

BANG!

A bullet whizzed by my head, a warning shot, and my eyes followed it almost sluggishly. It was close, **too **close. The boy who shot that bullet was lucky I didn't go into my automatically defending mode... which was more offence than defence really.

Although shooting a bullet near me was a risky thing to do, it's intention worked perfectly; I had been snapped back to reality.

"Rin."

I was half surprised that Yukio had managed to get his voice out as his teeth were ground together so tight. My predatory features sunk back to their usual unmoving uncaring accomodation once my body had cought up to my mind and realised that there would be no glorious hunt or sport.

"..."

"What did you do?! Shiemi!" Cue a squeak from the pathetic girl occupying the floor space beneath mole-boy who was now arching over her protectivlly. "What did he do to you?! What's wrong!? Did he hurt - "

"D-d-d-d-de... DEMON" Her voice reduced dramatically to high pitched whimpers as she pointed a bony finger at me, eyes clenched shut tight with small pools of tears escaping.

_Those tears are beautifull. It is a shame that their beauty is spoiled by such an ugly girl, her skin is lacking cuts and bruises... I just want to turn her black and blue... and if she is good enough I will even introduce her to red._

It was the plump woman who spoke up this time, letting her deep voice bellow across the garden, "Shiemi! That is a horrible thing to say. I know you're shy but you can't just go around calling people demons. ESPECIALLY when in an exorcist-filled area. It's innapropriate and causes unnecessary alarm and insult."

The over-sized women continued to scowl the weakling when the Old-geeser closed the distance between me and him. He crouched down to my height so we were eye level, his calculating gaze clashing with my cold one. "Rin, how did you get in here? I told you to wait outside."

_I don't follow orders... especially from potential creepers._

"..."

"Let me guess, you didn't wait because you don't follow orders."

_I have to be wary around him and the mole-boy. it's like they can read my mind, that is a weakness that could be used against me._

"..."

"Rin, I know you're stubborn, and that's not your fault you were just made that way, but that has to change. I need you to work with me. I want you to be happy."

_So he finally came out and said it._

"..."

"Staying silent won't achieve anything."

"..."

"No-one's gonna like you and want to be your freind if you don't talk."

"I don't need freinds."

A small smile lit up the man's face causing me to realise my mistake.

_Damn, I slipped up._

"You do need freinds. You wouldn't have spoken otherwise."

_That's not why I said anything! It just slipped out. I only replied you because I think that thought so strongly!_

"Wrong."

"You're really cute Rin." His creepy smile spread further into a full grin as he reached out and ruffled my already messed up hair. My brows furrowed slightly _Looking cute is weak... unless it causes people to underestimate me... but that would only benefit me in a fight, it won't keep potential threats away..._

In a moment of weakness my brows furrowed, but only slightly.

"..."

"Ahaha! You look like a puppy!"

My brows crinkling increased as my eyes widened slightly, not going unmissed by the man that was invading my personal space.

"Are you a creeper?"

I hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out... and I wanted to know.

His hand stopped ruffling my hair and just sat nesting in the dark blue ocean atop my head. His brows knitted together momentarily as his grin slipped, before he quickly adopted a sly expression.

"Are you a woman?" The way his voice drawled out made me question my answer.

"...no?"

"Then I'm not a creeper for you! Ahahaha!"

"..."

What felt like an eternaty to me, but what was probably only a few seconds in reality, passed with old-man Fijimoto chuckling away, features twisted into a bizarre display of amusement as his arms crossed at his stomach to hold onto his sides as he keeled over slightly. I just sttod there, brows still creased and lip slightly upturned at the side.

Finally, the man choked out his last laugh as he straightened slightly to, once again, be on par with me. His eyes alight with life and warm grin eating his face.

_I wonder... will I ever have eyes that bright? Will my eyes hold life? My eyes hold no life... so does that make me dead?_

"You are one funny nutcracker Rin."

_... I'm not a nut... why does he think I'm a nut? And if he thinks I am a nut then why is he talking to me? What weirdo talks to nuts..._

The man before me let out a sigh and stretched up to his full height of 6ft 3inches... internally I frowned at the thought of having to look up to him, I would never admit it, but I was subconsciously pleased that he had lowered himself to me before speaking.

He turned towards the trio that were a few metres away from us. U followed his gaze and noticed that they were peering at us, eyes full of curiosity.

Quickly, I wiped my face of expressions, silently scowlding myself for showing the tall man a sign of weakness within me. It was bad enough he saw that slight weakness, I couldn't let myself show it to anyone else.

"Rin," I focused my lifeless eyes on Yukio who had addressed me, "Shiemi says that you broke the demon gate."

"I-It's *sniff* tr-true."

I shifted my gaze to meet the girls

"HIEEE! D-d-d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-me... l-let's b-be freinds." Suddenly she brightened and scooted out from the protection of Yukio ( who seemed to be glaring at me ) all traces of fear gone, her tears dissapearing without a trace as if they were never there.

She crawled, _Why is she crawling? maybe she is just pathetic to walk, she's going to die if she can't make a quick getaway and she can't attack... oh well, not my problem._

Once she reached my location she clumsily propped herself up on her knees and went to grab my hand that was down by my side. I flinched away slightly from her touch, but let her take my hand anyway in fear that I would put said hands around her throat and squeeze if they weren't restrained in some way.

"My name is Shiemi Moriyama but you can call me Shiemi. Let's be freinds!"

A light pink blush littered across her slightly freckled cheeks as her eyes closed in content.

"... No."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yukio lower his head and raise his hands untill they met in a gesture of despair. I could see Fujimoto cringe but give me a thumbs up of encouragement, while the plump woman just stared on monotonously.

"wha? Whyyy?" Her voice was almost a whine and it only served to fire up my temper.

I crinkled my nose at her and tilted my head in disgust, my eyes looking down at her as if she were a peice of shit that I had just stepped in while wearing brand new shoes... that was exactly what I thought of her anyway.

"Hn."

_She's tainting my hand with her touch... her neck is so thin, so fragile, so snapable. I want to break it and squeeze it so bad. I want to hear her pretty little scrram dance through the air again._

"Rin! Be nice!" This time the annoying voice belonged to Yukio, causing me to send a quick scowl his way before turning back to the weak girl 'Shiemi'.

"Your name's Rin? " It wasn't a question. "That's a nice name! We're now friends Rin!"

I sensed Fujimoto approach me before I felt it... he gave me a 'pat' ( more of a slap ) on the back causing me to grunt at the suddeness of the impact.

"Congratulations Rin! You're a real ladykiller!"

The girl blushed hard at that, her face comparable the blood of a recent murder victim... that thought lightened my mood a little, enough for me to get my wits back and fall into my cold expressionless doll-like self.

"..."

* * *

Okay, for anyone that doesn't know, inflorescence is a noun for flower. I know this beacuse I'm super clever... okay, I looked it up in an online thesaurus, but at least it adds variety to the story instead of just repeating the word flower.

Nehaus is coming up in the next chappy! abd there's a slight twist... but it's a surprise! harHArHar I am such a teaser :D

Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter - i promise there will be more later on! ;)

**I've already spotted a spelling mistake (oh dear) and corrected it so please tell me if there are any more! I would get a beta but i wouldn't be able to wait for them to check my work (I'm always eager to post a chapter as soon as i have finished! cant keep people waiting now can we ;) )**


	6. Hunting Part 1

Thank you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed and followed this story! You guys inspire me and keep me updating :)

Starting from next chapter I'm going to reply to people's reviews because I've seen it be done on other people's stories and I think it's cool... so yeah, remember to R&R!

I hate OCs and I didn't want to use any sooo... I've got a few characters from Bon's temple in the manga series to appear! yay! They are not related to the Kyoto trio in this story ( any relations will be mentioned in the story so just pretend you dont know ).

I know that I said I was gonna reply to reviews but I wanted to get this chapter out quick so, sorry guys, but you would of had to wait longer.

* * *

The square that I was currently residing and eating my lunch in was practically empty aside from Yukio and Shiemi who had been practically stalking me. All three of us were perched on a multi-tiered fountain which was the only source of sound in the near vicinity, other than chewing noises of course.

The trickling sound of water put me oddly at ease, reminding me of the sound of blood as it drained from a victim. It helped me to blank out the fact that there were two VERY annoying people who were following me everywhere with the excuse of 'but we are freinds' or 'I need to make sure you keep up your facade'. To be quite frank, it was pissing me off. I was very close to just snapping and disposing of them, yet I knew that I had to be patient if I wanted to achieve my goals;

_I will destroy the hellhole that I had resided in for the last 10 years of my life and I will kill each and every person associated with it in anyway, even the students. They are the people who could pose a potential threat to me, I need to eradicate any traces of that school and my past. Until then I will stay in this academy while I try to find out some more information._

It was then that I decided to formulate a plan inside my head, I knew that I had to be quick with my investigation if I wanted to survive. I understood that the boarding school would not want to let me go, I posed a threat to it, the government and all of the people involved. I wasn't afraid to get my hands dirty, that was why I was a threat, in my mind my soul had already been tainted irrepairably with death and blood, there was no use backing out and getting myself killed because of morals that normal people were bound by, I had to continue the sinfull path that I was forced onto; the path of an assasin.

_Tonight I will start my investigation. I will have to keep it a secret from everyone, including Yukio. To do this It will have to be when he is distracted from me... which he hasn't been once yet... I could do it when he is sleeping. Yes, I shall sneak out tonight while he is sleeping blissfully and unaware. I will scoure the streets for any information I can find. I only know one thing so far... The boarding school is somewhere isolated, out of the way of any civilization or prying eyes of the public. It isn't much but it's a start I suppose..._

"Yo, look who it is."

I was snapped out of my musings by a deep gruff voice. It was only then that I noticed the odd trio of boys who I recognised from the cram school classes, I was surprised that I hadn't sensed them earlier... _I shouldn't zone out so much, it's a weakness that could be exploited. I may have to keep an eye on those three, they were able to conceal their presence from me, even if it was because I was thinking too deeply, it is still quite a feat that they could manage that._

Peering at the trio, I noticed the slight air of a leader being emitted from the one in the centre, the chicken haired one. Internally I hypothesised that it was him who had spoken up a moment ago.

"Oh, hey Okumura-sensei." This time it was the pink haired boy that spoke up, the one that I had earlier presumed was gay. He lifted his hand slightly in a half-hearted waving gesture before he noticed Shiemi who was perched on the fountain edge in her old fashioned kimono.

He brightened up at the sight of her and rushed towards her, his eyes taking on a glint of hopefullness and his mouth hanging agape.

"How do you do my lady? You are absolutely stunning! My name is Shima, Renzou Shima, but you can call be RenRen-kun or honey - AHHHHHHHH, BON! "

He had been interrupted by a fist colliding with the top of his head, courtesy of the chicken-headed one.

"Sh-Shima..."

_So the pink-haired one is called Shima... and he is interested in girls... interesting. He must have dyed his hair to mislead people... that isn't really that clever as having people mistake your sexuality cannot be used in a fight... that Shima boy is a strange one._

This time it was the bald one who spoke up, I recalled that he was named Konekomaru, Koneko for short.

"Wha... what do you want koneko? I'm busy. " the pink-haired gay drawled out, barely paying attention to his freinds as his eyes connected with the pearly green of Moriyama's. He was practically undressing her with his eyes.

The small boy just eyed me carefully, not daring to even turn his head in my direction. I noticed that he was shying away fom me slightly, almost cowering behind the chicken-head. This didn't go unnoticed by his freinds.

"What do you think you're doing? You look like you're scared of this guy or something." The chicken-head's voice sounded casual but I picked up on the slight tinge of concern that was carried over in it.

It was only then that the pink-haired one noticed my presence residing beside Shiemi, I was so skilled at masking my presence that, even when I didn't try, I would go unnoticed by people... unless they were particularly observant and payed attention to their surroundings, usually it was the paranoid types that did this.

_Good, _I thought, _now I know that that 'Koneko' boy is one of those paranoid types... it may do me some good to note this down in my memory, I may be able to use this to my advantage at a later point in time... or I should at least be wary of it, if he is cautious of me it means that he is all too aware of me and may be a thorn in my plans..._

"N-no, I'm fine Bon."

"Right, if you say so." His expression clearly stated the 'I-don't-believe-you' that he was feeling.

I mentally noted down that the leader of the odd trio was called 'Bon'.

He then turned to me, his body in an attack-ready posture, shoulders slightly hunched and fists fractionally elevated while being scrunched up tight.

_So this 'Bon' is the protective type... how weak. His protectiveness will only serve to burden him and can be exploited as a weakness... I could use this against him, I shall note this in the notebook that Mephiso gave me._

"You."

The way his gaze bore into mine, as if he were trying to read my intentions, trying to look into my very soul, told me that he was trying to prompt a reaction from me. Obviously he wanted to know if I would harm his 'posessions', his 'freinds'.

_How pathetic... I think I'll enjoy pissing this one off._

"..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yukio tense up slightly, preparing to intercept if the situation got out of hand.

"What's your problem. Cat got your tounge?"

His sarcastic tone caused my to internally snicker. His way of erking my was quite frankly pathetic.

"... meow."

"... What?"

"..."

"Did you just meow at me?"

"Meow."

His fists clenched tighter, this did not go unnoticed by me.

_Good, he's starting to get wound up._

"Whatever. Just stay away from us."

"..."

"You got that?"

"... Woof."

A vein started to throb on his forehead.

_Great, just a little mo -_

"Don't you have some studying to do boys? I wouldn't want you to fail, should a surprise test suddenly pop up."

_Why does Yukio have to spoil it? He is so boring._

"yes sensei," the trio chorused at once.

It was almost comicall... but I had no sense of humor.

* * *

Later that day, after lunch, I found myself myself back inside the cram school classroom, quitely awaiting my new sensi for 'demon taming' class. I wasn't all that fussed really, I just had to pretend to be, lest my facade be discovered false.

The door swung open suddenly, breaking throught he tension and silence that was thick in the student-filled room.

A tall man strutted in in an over-confident manner.

"Good afternoon calss, you call me Nehaus-Sensei and nothing but. I am here to teach you about taming demons, and nothing else. Don't pay attention and you will suffer the consequences, Regardless, " extra emphasis on the word 'regardless', " ...of who you are."

As he said that last sentence, his eyes roamed around the room in a suspicious manner. He seemed to be examining each of us.

When his eyes fell on me, a smirk momentarily lit up his features before being hastily wiped off.

I got a bad feeling about him, _I should be wary, this man is dangerous._

The rest of that lesson passed rather uneventfully. I didn't partake in the summoning exercise, I was warned not to before hand by Yukio and Fujimoto. The only odd thing being that, throughout the whole lesson, could permanently feel a pair of eyes directed at me. I made sure not to react, I didn't want to blow my cover now did I.

* * *

It was pitch black, the sky was starless yet it sported a waxing gibous moon, well on its way to becoming full. Using my internal clock I could tell that it was exactly 11 past 1 in the morning. Although it was early, I was not tired. Many an hour I had spent being trained on endurance; I could have easily lasted another week without sleep before finding myself hindered by it. Slowly I slipped out from under my covers, not making a sound came to me as a second nature so I had no doubt that I would not wake Yukio up.

I removed my pyjamas to reveal my skin tight, pitch black attire. It was made from a flexible material which allowed me to have free movement, but also had compartments for me to keep in some hidden weapons... there was a chance I would have to make threats afterall.

I slid open the window soundlessly, but not before gabbing a long black tranch coat that had a high collar. It would help me to conceal my identity.

I navigated my way down from the 3rd story window, digging my nails into hard brick for grip. I made it to ground level in record time and sprinted to the main road effortlessly, with an inhuman speed that would put the Olympics to shame.

When I got far enough along the main road that I was able to spot civilization, I leaped up high onto the roof of an old town house and ran along it, leaping onto the adjoining buildings and scaling them expertly as if I had been doing it all my life. I continued like this for another 10 minutes, snaking further into the town center, untill I spotted a gang in a rundown alley between a pub and a take-away shop.

I dropped dow between the two buildings elegantly and eager, It took some self-restraint to not just go ahead and tear the people before me apart.

What I did notice before I started to formulate a plan, was that they were all well built and a few years older than me. There were about 10 of them and the majority must have been around 19 or 20. They looked like they belonged to a larger gang, they werre just some underlings to some big shot money grubber.

_Perfect. These people look like they know the town well. They will underestimate me and they won't answer any of my questions unless I put them into their place... I might lose it and acidently kill them... oh well, that's just a risk that I will have to take. There are plenty more information-filled big-headed thugs out there anyway._

I took a step forward filled with confidence, I didn't try to hide my presence this time, I wanted them to notice me. When they still didn't notice me, _wow they're stupid, _I purposely stamped on a twig, resulting in an outstanding CRACK! to break their mutterings and draw their attention.

* * *

WOOO, Cliffy!

sorry guuuuys - this chappy was gonna be waaaaaaaaaay longer but I haven't updated in a while and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long.

Sooooooooooo have fun waiting for the next chappy! R&R plzzz, I love you!


	7. Hunting Part 2

Thank you to;

Lunakatsuma

FD

AnimeKpopKawaii

KkbkLove

demon otaku

wolfeclipse25

red hair runner

Hartanna

my lovely reviewers ^_^ you guys keep me writing.

I dedicate this chapter to you lot... please remember that this is the first fight scene that I have EVER written so please go easy on me guuuuys! Love you. xx

* * *

I loved to hunt.

That was what I was doing now.

I was hunting for information.

Standing within a thick pool of sticky red blood, 7 unconcious bodies littered throughout the narrow, dark alleyway, I cracked my knuckles and smirked, recalling the previous malicious event that had just transpired there.

**- Flashback -**

The gang of thugs seized their mutterings and putrid gurgles of drug fueled laughter as their ears picked up on the loud and purposefull SNAP! of a twig. Their heads spun quickly, on instinct, and it didn't take long before their dilated eyes fixed upon mine.

"Lookeeeey wha' we 'ave 'ere booooysssss. Nyahaha - "

His alcohol-infected drawl was cut off by the sudden connection of my sleek shoes implanting within his gut. Although the shoes were padded, I still had a good enough kick to enforce critical damage on my opponents... imagine what I'm like without padded shoes. Killer.

The big-built 19ish year old involuntarily curved his back into an arc against the force of my overpowering kick. The air rushed out of his lungs on impact, bringing forth a sickening trail of saliva and blood to pool out of his mouth as he reeled backwards and keeled over almost immediatly, mind struggling against unconciousness. His struggle didn't last long, he was under in mere nano-seconds.

The remaining members of the party stood stock frozen and wide-eyed, their simplistic and uneducated minds struggling to interpret and percieve the events that had just unravelled before their unguarded eyes.

I didn't wait for them to comprehend the situation and snap back to reality before I commenced on my second attack... I was always an impatient boy.

Faster than the human eye could follow, I took a short bound forward, closing distance between me and my target, before swinging one of my chiseled legs in a dangerous spherical motion, before colliding with a muscled chest, causing a satisfying CRUNCH!

The poor unfortunate, who was unlucky enough to be on the recieving end of that bone-breaking kick, fell like a ton of bricks, laying unconcious on the rough gravel.

_2 down, 8 to go. Keep them alive. Take one for questioning._

The ear splitting sound of a comrade's bones and supports being destroyed brought the remaining men to their senses. It allowed them just enough time to register that they had to be on the defensive... of course it was too late by then. The whole thing ended in a matter of seconds...

I swung my fists with predatorial grace, eyes locking onto their targets; pressure points and synapses. I only expended the minimum energy needed, and spared no more than 1 collision between me, predator, and my prey. Each member fell one by one, almost a domino effect taking place, a falling body not yet colliding with the cold stone floor before another one was on it's way down.

I was having fun, but that's why I had to be quick; I couldn't fall into a trance. No. The town would be a dead town if I did that.

Too soon, and I was finished up with my attacks, one last gang member on his knees trembling before me. His mouth moved as if to speak, to beg, to PLEAD before me. Yet, no sound was emitted from those chapped and bloodied lips... just how I liked it; the alley was silent.

With the beautiful deathly silence hanging in the air and making a rather suitable atmosphere, I decided to get my questioning over with.

"Where is the boarding school?" My voice came out thick and menacing, the once pride-filled gangster trembled under the viscous but silent promise of pain it brang over subconciously.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-," I reached out and grabbed a fistfull of the man's dark brown scraggy hair.

"Speak."

"I don't know!" His voice came out as a quite squeak, I could practically feel the fear radiating out of his pitifull form.

"What do you mean you don't know?! It's massive."

"Y-y-y-you have t-to b-be m-m-more specific, sir, oh please don't hurt me!" He scrunched up his features in expectancy, obviously preparing for some sort of blow. When none came he slowly relaxed his muscles and gazed up at me, resigning to the fact that whatever was coming his way, was coming, he knew that he couldn't avoid it.

"There is a boarding school. It trains people. It is only for boys. Now tell me everything you know about it!"

"I honest dunno! I-i-i... there is a small inn, not far from here, just further east. A rich drug lord frequents the place and lots of people go there, gossip gets spread." He sped up suddenly, once more fearfull that I would grow impatient, "the man who owns the place hears it all! Mafia dealings and shit... 'e 'as all the info ya need, ask him!"

"Name."

" Mr. Tatsuma Suguro, sir!"

"Anything else?"

"H-he has a son... goes to some kind of rich snot Academy, name's Bon I-i-i think."

A creul smile spread across my stoic dormant features, causing a flicker of hope to light up my unfortunate victims face.

"Goodnight." I drawled out in a sickeningly sweet sarcastic voice.

"Wai - !"

SMASH!

I smiled in the alley. The alley littered with bodies; 7 unconcious, 3 fighting to stay awake but too injured too move... struggling to even breathe.

"Listen up," my voice was quite, addressing the semi-concious gang members who had managed not to fall asleep yet, " you lot tell me anything and everything you pick up that may be even slightly related to my cause. I'll let you find me, my name's Demon. That's all you need to know."

**- Flashback End -**

As much as I wanted to, I knew that I could not head over to the inn yet. I hadn't been out for long but I knew that I needed to get back to the dorms and Yukio, I couldn't risk getting caught.

In that second I dissapeared from the alley, it was as if I was never there at all.

**- Meanwhile... -**

Mephisto sat at his desk, a slight frown marring his normally amused features.

"My old freind, it appears that we have a mole tainting my dear Academy." He was addressing the youthfull old man sitting across from him, the man that went by the name Fujimoto.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't know for sure but... one of my men took out one of **their **men... investigation into their phone showed that there had been a few calls recently with someone with a withheld number... phone signals have been traced to somewhere within this Academy. The signal is too scrambled to get a specific location."

Silence once again veiled the two and dominated the room.

**- and at that same moment somewhere else... -**

A man sat in the dark, alone. The atmosphere was thick and dangerous, yet he did not take notice. The man was busy occupying a cell phone. A special kind of cell phone; it's signal was untraceable.

"I found the boy."

"Good." The voice was distorted by some sort of device, making it jarred and inhuman, " retrieve him for me."

BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP

* * *

You didn't have to wait long for this half of the chapter... it hasn't even been a day... oh well!

I even spell checked it this time! and i dont have a spellchecking tool so i had to do it myself!


	8. Challenge accepted

Sorry this chapter took so long - i got slight writers block... I know what I am going to do with this story but I wasn't sure how to do this chapter... BUT don't worry! I've got it all under control now! I worked a little bit on The Spirit Wanderer as well just in case anyone thought it has been abandoned, it hasn't by the way ( I dont abandon things ) I just spend more time on ths fic so I haven't been able to work on it much.

Enjoy! Sorry this chapter's short - I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible.

* * *

I wasn't always a patient person but years of training being drilled into my head changed that - patience was as natural as breathing to me now, it was instinct.

Considering this, I did start to grow mildly impatient while waiting for my attacker to come.

It had been a full day since my little 'expedition' for information concerning the boarding school and I had yet to recieve any information. It was only to be expected though, I planned to see this 'Mr. Tatsuma Suguro'. It had occured to me that I had to lay low for a while, those thugs that I beat up and made my messangers were perfectly capable of spinning tales of their defeat around the city. If any of those tales happened to reach the inquisitive ears of Yukio, Fujimoto or any one else who had an eye on me for that matter, then I would be the first suspect in their minds. I did not want that. It would hinder any further progress on my information gathering.

Although I'm not smart, at least I was smart enough to not give those thug-turned-messangers my real name; I had just given them my nickname from the boarding school.

Now, as I was saying...

I was lying in bed, my instincts warning me against some kind of impending threat that had yet to show itself. That entire day I had spent feeling an ominous presence trail me, I chose to ignore this potential threat, dismissing it an unimportant... untill I picked up a familiar scent. Now I was just waiting for the man to show himself.

Yukio was out for doing his exorcist duties which left me with the room to myself, a perfect time for my attacker to strike.

My eyes were closed as I feighned sleep, evening my breathing out and displaying relaxed facial muscles, but under my bed covers I was all tensed up and ready to defend myself at any given moment.

I heard the light sound of clothing scraping against wood up in the ceiling. He was here.

**- Earlier that day -**

"Hey Rin!"

I turned, hesitating slightly and mentally groaning to myself, I was not in the mood to deal with some old man who wants to drag me into some 'family'.

Facing him, I directed the coldest gaze I could muster in my half-assed state in a hope that it would drive him off.

It didn't work.

"Something's come up..."

_There's no point of dragging this on, he should just come out and say it to my face. Obviously this is some kind of bad news that I will not be pleased about. If I don't prompt him we could be here forever._

"Hurry up."

"Right... basically, I want you and the other students to keep you guards up and notify me or Mephisto if anything... strange happens."

"Why." The tone I used clearly stated that it was not a question, I was ordering him to answer.

"... promise me you won't tell any of the other students."

_I don't tie myself down to anything... and that includes 'promises'._

"..."

"look... I think we have a bug in the school," his words suddenly picked up speed, almost franticly, "but don't do anything about it! I just want you to keep your guard up."

_I don't trust him to deal with it. That boarding school is clever... whoever this 'bug' is has most likely already found me. They will approach me as soon as they can, without delay. I never keep my guard down anyway, I have already taken a mental list of suspicious people... including that hooded person in the cram school classes... but that's a woman, so she can't be from the school... damn this is complicated, I should just wait for them to approach me._

Even as that conversation ended and I turned away from the Paladin, I could feel myself being watched.

Without any indication, I quickly spun my head at a speed that would give any normal person whiplash. For a split second my searching gaze locked onto a figure in the crowd. He wore casual clothes, preventing them from standing out, but still mangaed to hide their face by looking down at their phone. The suspicious figure passed by me, a small and promising smile lighting up their face as their shoulder brushed mine.

"Soon," a dark voice eminated from the man. It was so quite that any normal person wouldn't be able to discern the message from the rest of the crowd... but I am no ordinary person and the man that passed me knew that.

_That scent... I recognise him._

**- Nightfall -**

CLICK!

_That must be the sound of one of the roof pannels being removed. He is lowering himself into my room now. This must be planned - he must have known that Yukio was out tonight._

I sensed my stalker's presence and could tell that the distance between us was being reduced dramatically with each step he took. There was no physical sound as his feet made contact with the floor... afterall, everyone related to the boarding school had been trained in some way.

"I know you're awake, _Demon._"

The way he said that name was mocking... and it snapped the last of my patience. I HATED being made fun off, no one had done it in a while of course, everyone was too scared of me, I did have a reputation afterall.

I opened my eyes and directed them at the unwelcome cloaked figure, shrouded in the darkness.

"What do you want."

_He wants to take me away. I shall stall for time, I may be able to gain some kind of information from him... though I doubt it, he is probably only meant to retrieve me, they will kill him afterwards, loose-ends and all that._

"Stop stalling for time, you're coming with me."

I saw a glint of light reflecting of the metal point of a syringe in the darkness.

_That's cheating... two can play at that game._

Slowly, I edged my hand nearer to the hilt of Kurikawa which was lying underneath me.

**- Flashback to that morning -**

After lying still in bed for a few hours I rose at the same time as Yukio. I couldn't help waking up early, it was automatic, so I just had to sit still untill the time was right.

It was while I was eating my food, just after Yukio announced that he would be out that night, that Fujimoto strolled in with a serious look on his face.

"Rin."

I gave no indidcation that I was listening, not even a glance in his direction.

"Rin, this is important."

It was only the slight sound of a sheathed blade that caused me to direct my attention that way.

"This, " Fujimoto held the sheathed sword in front of himslef, an arms length away, " is Kurikawa, a demon slaying sword."

"..."

"It is yours Rin."

_I hope he doesn't expect me to be gratefull becaus eI actually don't care. Although... you can never have too many weapons._

"ONLY, and I really mean ONLY, use it in an EXTREME life or death situation."

_I might use it to cut up some vegetables when I cook later, I don't follow HIS orders._

When I showed him no reaction he carried on.

"Inside you is an immense power. It is a demonic power, brought to you by your blood and your birth father... you will be killed instantly if anyone knew about it."

_Is that a challenge? Sounds like fun._

"This is not a game Rin. Only use it if you absolutely HAVE to. Do you understand?"

When I didn't move or react he repeated himself, making it obvious that he would not hand it over or leave untill I confirmed that I understood and would obey.

"Do you understand Rin?"

"I understand."

_Doesn't mean that I will do that though. I will use it when I want to use it... stupid old fart._

A warming smile of relief lit up his features as he took a step forward and layed the blade out in fornt of me on the dining table.

"Good."

**- End of Flashback -**

My fingers edged nearer, curling around the intricatly carved handle.

Things were about to get fun.

_Challenge accepted, Nehaus._


	9. The tide of insanity waits for none

So, guys, I promised I would never abandon any fic! And here I am! I have gotten through a lot of my exams but don't get too excited, I've got a lot worse coming soon. I decided to update because of the large amount of follows and reviews I have recieved (thanks everyone!) but don't get too excited - I have a whole lotta school work. Here is your reward for being so patient, read on!

Oh and just in case you didn't know, odium means a general disgust towards someone or something ( thank you dictionary ~ ). And Google has pointed out to memy misspelling of Neuhaus so I have now corrected it! ( for this chater anyway )

* * *

To some people, when the lights turn off, it means that they lose an ability; they lose the ability to see. For me however, that wasn't a threat. There's a well known phrase that parents tell their young children, it goes like this: 'what you can't see can't hurt you'. I've know for a long time that this was not true, it's just common sense, so from a young age I taught myself how to best avoid a situation that would leave me with blind spots. Afterall, at the time that I trained myself for my counter-attack against blindspots, I had my best intentions at heart; I just wanted to have any advantage possible over the other students at the Academy. I mean, who doesn't want to be as prepared as they can be in a life or death situation? Anyway, the point is, I was lucky. Lucky because Neuhaus didn't have to put up with the shit that I did, he hadn't trained like I had. He could see the dark. I could see in the dark. There's a big difference. It sounds like a complicated concept but hey, I've never been good at explanations.

As a pale slither of moonlight dripped, uncoiled into the midnight room, I heard a shft, a silently sinister scuffle, on the wooden floor boards of my and Yukio's dorm room. Tiny particles of dust could be seen, subtly lit by the round king of the night, obliviously twirling in their macabre dance, their descent, to the cold unforgiving ground. They were all that moved in the room.

Scrape! That noise again, so subtle that only the ears of the magnificently trained (i.e me) and the naturaly feline could hear. It was the sound of the tell-tale friction between rubber shoe soles and dead tree surface, a factor that was the ultimate giveaway that you were being hunted by a predator, an assasin, a stalker. Of course I could pick up such a noise. Neuhaus himself was probably unaware of it but I knew exactly what was about to happen; Neuhaus was going to morph into an aggresive stance.

Neuhaus morphed into an aggresive stance.

His rough, jagged-edged voice came out quieter than usual, he was obviously holding pack a wave of emotions, obviously all of them negative. "You are the bain of life itself. You disgust me."

_'Ouch. Well not that was bitter.'_

I considered pasting on my usual unreadable facade and staying silent but hey, what's life without a little fun? I decided to humour him.

"Why so bitter sensei?" I purposly kept my tone soft, sounding almost innocent, childlike, in its naive tone.

The weary man's face turned from a controlled calm to impatient. Although the air itself whispered darkness and screamed in its tension, there were no further readable changes to his person.

_'So the damn of self-control has yet to break. Interesting.'_

"You don't deserve my time. I will make you feel the pain that I have felt. I will avenge my wife and daughter."

With each twisted letter that left the man's cracked lips, I could feel his resolve solidify. Strange. I, myself, had no resolve; there was never a reason for me to have one. Why did I fight? To survive, that was simple. So why, prey tell, should a resolve be needed? This thought warped my mind, causing an amused smirk to make my lips twitch ever so slightly. Just slightly. Inevitably this minor muscle action went unnoticed to the effigy standing stoic before me; it was dark, he couldn't see.

_'It's been a while since I've been able to experiment properly.'_

I purposely turned my tone to one of an obnoxious curiosity, one that would grate on even the toughest of people's nerves. "You were married? Why would anyone want to marry you! They probably deserved to die. Heck! I would kill your family myself if they were alive!"

My plan worked, Neuhaus was allowing himself to be swayed by the tide of emotions. His cracked skin tightened further as his knuckels clenched in preparation, his brown eyes becoming more dilated, less of his pure white scelera becoming visible as his eyes narrowed significantly. Neuhaus was angry, that was painstakingly obvious.

_'Not long now. Not long until the dam breaks'._

"How dare you!" His voice came out in a pitch that the even the littlest of girls would be proud of. He was practically shreiking by the time he reached the end of his sentence.

I, however, did not have the time to contemplate this unnexpected and (in my opinion) over the top reaction. For, within that very second that the last syllable was uttered, the lithe but tall man summoned a blade from whithin his dark cloak, a small blade of cool but sterile metal.

The angered man plunged the unforgiving dagger into his now outstretched arm, the bittersweet liquid of life bubbling up to the surface of his skin. The still warm, ruby red liquid branched out slowly, agedly as it freely entwined in the crackes of his leather weather-worn skin.

The last thing I noticed before I died, was the pure look of odium his eyes held. but there was something else there too; there was pain. An ocean of pain, broken apart by the jagged, odium edges, ebbed away at the tides of his sanity.

_'Interesting' _I though with a calm palor, _'but yet you are just another boring victim of life Neuhaus.'_

* * *

Saying that I died was not quite accurate, not in biological, physical terms anyway. No, what died was my mental state. It always had a nasty habit of eroding when faced with a potential challange. Of course hat didn't happen too often, no-one could challange me in a fight. Or so I thought.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself face to face with a large bulge of unnatural, unpreserved flesh. The smell of rot was hard to ignore yet I forced myself to endure it, after all, what's a little discomfort when your life is on the line?

_'So fast, yet I am faster'_

What I hadn't realised however, was the fact that the flesh had a mind of it's own... and there was more than one fleshy, bacteria-ridden demon monster in the room. There were two. And they were both working against me with Neuhaus. An extremely angered Neuhaus. Yay.

The glob of putrid malice swung forward towards where I stood, yet upon reaching my standing point, made contact with nothing but particles in the air.

_'So slow!'_

And that's when it hit me. Literally.

Squelch!

A massive form slammed into my pale china spine from where I had escaped to, forcing me towards the ground at a speed that could break bone. Fortunately for me, I was able to spin myself head over heels, landing soundlessly on my feet, leaving behind the minor sound of whiplash. Any normal person would have found their tendons ripped at the speed that I had moved, yet I had the, unknown to me, strengh of a demon to back up my biological material.

_'So there's two of them huh?'_

I broke out of my undetected reverie when Neuhaus' voice broke out for the first time in the short while that we had not exchanged words.

"Hai no may tung andium fowlong sho come to my aid Aazechiel, Nefarantia!"

At that moment, thick trails of more peeling flesh pushed its way iinto my, now rather cramped, dorm room. The source of all this rot: Neuhaus.

My attention wayned, I was becoming bored. Experiment or not, I would not tolerate this for much longer. I never had been a patient child afterall.

_'I should just slice him where he stands, dice him, chop him and smoulder him... like soup. Mind you, there would be a rather large mess left for me to clean.'_

I decided to voice my opinion, sounding firm and, unintentionally, rather arrogant. "This shall come to an end now Neuhaus. I will not tolerate your actions any longer."

In my arrogance I neglected to notice a stay strand of bubbling, rotting flesh that seemed to be branching off of one of Neuhaus' familiers.

I did not neglect to notice it however, when it shot towards me at speeds I thought incapable. And then it struck.

A deep, dark, burnt red slowly trickled from a parting in my flawless marrionette skin.

Time slowed as my life's liquid fell like a tear under the force of gravity.

All was silent bar from the deafening splash that resounded in my ear drums.

A pinprick of blood.

There would be hell to pay.

* * *

So yeah, here we are. This chappy was gonna be longer but it's taken me ages and I'm really excited to just get it out to you. I think my writings improved ne? I half wrote this chapter a few months ago but looking back I'm real glad that I hadn't released it because it is HIDEOUS. Not gonna lie. So yeah, R&R peoples I love your feed back.

- till next time, NNP3.


End file.
